coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8363 (11th April 2014)
Plot Anna reluctantly succumbs to Phelan’s demand. Steve and Andrea try and explain that nothing is going on between them but are not believed. Rita has been receiving calls from Dennis but she refuses to speak to him. Emily talks to her about Ernest and how important it is to hang on to the one you love. Tina overhears as Peter walks into the Rovers with Underworld customer Dave Hanlon. As Maria sees to Ruby, Tyrone breaks the news to Fiz that Kirsty’s been released. Sophie vows to stay with Maddie, even if they have to sleep rough. The family are making a special meal for Anna as she completes her side of Phelan’s bargain, full of self-loathing. Anna is furious and angrily forces Phelan to give her the contract. He taunts her before she leaves the hotel room in disgust. Steve tries to convince Michelle of his innocence while Andrea attempts the same with Lloyd, despite Jenna’s entreaties not to believe her. Both succeed however while Steve tells Michelle that Andrea used to have a crush on him, Andrea also tells Lloyd that Steve had a crush on her but now they’re just mates. Tina asks Peter if he was sincere when he said he loved her. He tells her he was. Anna arrives back home to find the family happily presenting her with the meal. Finding it difficult to talk, she insists on taking a shower first. Worried about Kirsty, Fiz spurns Maria’s help and Tyrone apologises for her. Maria tells him Fiz is lucky to have him. Tina tells Steph she’s going to get “her man” back and be the strong one for him. Anna finds the meal difficult and breaks down in the middle of it, claiming tiredness. Steve messes things up when he tells Lloyd and Jenna that Andrea used to have a crush on him. As this contradicts what Andrea had said, Jenna throws her out of the cab office. Sophie and Maddie bed down in a shop doorway for the night. Alone in the flat, Peter starts to down a bottle of vodka. Owen tells Anna she’s wonderful for the things she’s done for the family. He tells her to come to bed but, barely holding it together, she puts him off. Cast Regular cast *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dave Hanlon - Kevin Davids Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Dunford Hall Hotel - Corridor and room 123 *Unknown streets and park Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna is full of self-loathing as she leaves Phelan's hotel room; Tina vows to win Peter back and sends him a text after heart-to-heart with Emily; and Maddie and Sophie sleep rough in a shop doorway. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,850,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes